Hyoku no hane
by Andarazu Kazekhisi
Summary: Naruto yang bertugas melindungi hinata yang baru kehilangan keluarganya karena kecelakaan, memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa tempatnya berasal,awalnya semua terasa baik tetapi perubahan terjadi pada diri hinata.


Diclaimer: Naruto **Masashi khisimoto**

**warning: gaje,tyipo,abal,ooc,lemon.  
**

.

**NO LIKE DON'T RIDE**

STORY BY: _**ANDARAZU KAZHEKISHI**_

HYOKU NO HANE

CHAPTER 1 : KENANGAN JAUH

"jeng-jeng-jeng,,,,,,,,,"terdengar bunyi kereta, yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing,entahlah apa yang dipikirkan dua orang berbeda jenis itu. Sang gadis hanya menatap keluar cendela kereta dengan bola matanya yang seperti mutiara, sedangkan yang pria hanya sesekali melirik wajah gadis tersebut dengan mata birunya.

"Oh benar, kita masih memiliki setengah kotak, ingin berapa?".Tawar pemuda itu seraya memberikan sebuah makanan tersebut.

"Telat".Jawab gadis itu dingin, sang gadispun mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"Oh ya Hinata-sama tolong bagikan sedikit untukku".Si pemuda itupun berkata dengan pasrah.

"Apa".Tanya Hinata pada pria didepannya,yang kelihatannya tidak mendengar apa yang pria tadi katakan.

"Tidak, e' kenapa kita tidak membeli beberapa pakaian, sehingga kau dapat pergi kemana yang kau mau".Tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak mau".Jawab hinata seraya memalingkan muka kearah cendela.

Dan si pria itupun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

**SEBENTAR LAGI KERETA AKAN SAMPAI KE KONOHA HARAP PENUMPANG UNTUK MEMASTIKAN DAN MENGAMBIL SEMUA BARANG BARANG ANDA.**

**_"YNS"_**

"Hehhh ini terlalu sepi!,Naruto apa benar ini desa tempat kakekmu dulu?"Tanya Hinata menoleh kepemuda disampingnya,Hinata memanggil pemuda disampinya tanpa embel-embel, memang ini kebiasaanya dari dulu,jika memanggil pemuda disampingnya tanpa embel-embel,ya memang sifatnya yang terkenal tak acuh.

"Hehe,,,,,,,,ya seperti inilah," Jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

"Toko?"Tanya hinata singkat.

"Mereka tidak memiliki apapun disini tapi ada supermarket besar disana".Jawab naruto dengan semangat.

"Naru!...kita sudah berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat Ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"KAU BILANG ADA DISANA?"

"Hanya sedikit lebih jauh"Jawab naruto ragu.

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN LAGI"Teriak Hinata pada Naruto sambil menariknya kebelakang.

"Jika kita tidak membeli apapun sebelum kita sampai di rumah kakek, kita tidak akan punya apapun untuk dimakan,baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendorongmu...ayolah..?

"Tunggu-

"Aku akan mendorongmu maju"

"Hentikan itu!"Hinatapun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"huft hinata-sama" Narutopun hanya menghela nafas"

"tit-tit-tittttt-"Terdengar suara mobil dan dengan cepat naruto menghindar.

"HINATA-SAMA!MOBIL!"teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Hinata,Hinata pun hanya menoleh kebelakang."huft hampir saja".Narutopun hanya menghela nafas,tiba-tiba ponselnyapun berbunyi.

from: Hinata

Cepatlah...

Narutopun hanya memandangi gadis didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau lihat?Apakah kau lihat, Sora-sama?"Kata seorang maid yang umurnya tak berbeda jauh dari orang yang dipanggilnya tadi sambil menoleh kebelakang sebuah kaca mobil.

"Apa itu?"Tanya seorang disampingnya.

"Anak itu! dia benar-benar tampan!dia adalah tipeku, Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka sedang dalam perjalanan?".

"Aku meragukannya,perempuan itupun ikut menoleh kebelakang"Sambil memandangi sosok dibelakang mobilnya "(Pria itu memang tampan tapi bersama siapa dia?)"Dia sempat berfikir sebelum mobil yang ia kendarai benar-benar melesat hanya sempat melihat samar- samar pemuda itu, wajah tampan dan rambut kuning serta manik biru walaupun terlihat sesaat. entah mengapa akhirnya di memikirkannya.

"Ku rasa kau benar"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah supermarket yang besar" Kata Hinata sambil memandangi supermarket didepannya.

"Mungkin terbesar disektar sini"Jawab Naruto menuju supermarket tersebut.

"Menyebalkan"Jawab Hinata seraya mengikuti naruto menuju supermarket tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow...kau hebat seperti biasanya shion-chan"kata seorang penjaga toko.

"Tidak sama sekali...ayo kita lihat,satu ini untuk Paman dan yang satu ini untuk bibi..."Kata Shion sambil menghitung jumlah belanjaannya.

Disisi lain toko hinata terlihat mengambil cukup bayak snack dan naruto yang terlihat mengambil tempat untuk menaruh belanjaan tersebut.

"Kau lama"Hinata memasukan semua sack kedalam tempat yang naruto bawa.

"gomen...oe Hinata-sama bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk sebuah snack dan ini tidak sehat bagimu,kau tahu?

"Urusai" jawab hinata singkat sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah naruto.

"ee...gomen"Jawab naruto singkat

Disisi lain seorang gadis yang membawa cukup banyak belanjaan memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan naruto,,,,,dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah,

"Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa,Shion-chan?" Tanya seorang kasir

"em...tidak"Jawab Shion sambil menoleh ke arah kasir tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang, mereka mungkin menunggumu"

"Oh,benar! Arigatou,oba-san!" Shion pun pergi sambil membawa barang belanjaannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau membeli terlalu banyak Hinata-sama,kita datang kesini untuk membeli makanan maksudku makanan yang nyata bukan snack"kata Naruto sambil menyarahkan uang pada kasir.

"Tidak peduli,dan aku tak ingin berjalan lagi"Kata hinata dingin seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa,kita tidak perlu berjalan lagi, Aku membelinya ketika aku dulu datang kesini"Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah sepeda."Dan kursi ini hanya untukmu"sambil menunjuk ke jok belakang sepeda tersebut.

"Pegangan kuat-kuat ada beberapa jalan kasar di sekitar sini" Kata Naruto sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedah tersebut.

Hinatapun hanya sedikit memerah sambil memegang kecil baju Naruto ("untuk ku")pikirnya sedikit, sebelum naruto mulai mengayuh sepedahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan memutar?"

"Ini adalah sekolah baru kita"Naruto berhenti di depan sekolah yang memang kelihatan cukup besar, sambil melihat sekolah tersebut"Ini tempat yang bagus,bukan?"Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kebelakang.

"Tidak juga"Jawab Hinata singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi begitu...ano hinata-sama,apa kau lapar?

"Biasa!"

"Keberatan tidak jika kita berkeliling sebentar?"Kata Naruto sambil mengayuh sepedahnya.

"Kemana kita pergi?"

"Ke kuil ,,,jika musim panas datang disini akan diadakan festival,Aku dulu tinggal disini jadi aku masih agak sedikit ingat akan tempat ini"

Hinata hanya sedikit melirik wajah Naruto dari belakang dia hanya bisa melengkungkan senyum sambil menempelkan wajahnya kepunggung Naruto.

"Lihat hinata-sama itu rumah yang akan kita tempati"Ucapnya sambil menunjuk rumah yang tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Hinata hanya sedikit melihat rumah itu, rumah yang tampaknya kosong.

"Huft akhirnya sampai"Kata Naruto sambil sedikit menghela nafas,"Sudah lama sejak kakek dan nenek tidak menempati rumah ini,dulu nenek adalah seorang dokter didesa ini dan kau tahu kakekku adalah seorang pelayan pribadi keluarga anda serta ayahku, tapi semuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu!... mungkin anda lebih baik istirahat dulu"Terlihat naruto yang mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Maksudmu Minato jii-san"terlihat Hinata yang sedikit melirik kearah Naruto."Internet,bagaimana dengan internet?"tanya hinata sambil melihat meja yang terlihat agak kotor.

"Oh, Gomen... mungkin sedikit memakan waktu".

Hinata memalingkan matanya "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya".

"Sebenarnya disini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, jadi aku akan tidur dibawah"

Hinata pun terlihat tdak peduli apa yang naruto katakan.

"Yosh... aku akan membersihkan tempat ini".Kata naruto bersemangat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah desa bernama Konoha, dan terlihat burung burung yang menyanyi dengan suara merdu mereka serta berterbangan orang-orang pun terlihat memulai aktivitasnya serta angin yang sejuk yang meramaikan suasana pagi ini.

Terlihat dua insan manusia yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Ano hinata-sama apakah anda akan ikut saya pergi sekolah...?"

Dan yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab.

"Ano kalau begitu aku akan berangkat dulu"Naruto pun berangkat,serta Hinata yang meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya.

DALAM RUANG KELAS

kelas XIA

Terlihat suasana yang sedikit gaduh, semua murid sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-asing terlihat Lee dan Cojhi yang semangat menyalin PR Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sora , Shion serta temari yang sedang bergosip, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, Sai yang sibuk menggambar serta Kiba yang sedang bersenandung,serta Sasuke yang tengah dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis ..., kelas ini dulunya mempunyai 36 murid, memang cukup banyak tapi salah satu murid keluar entah apa alasannya.

Terlihat seorang guru berambut putih memakai masker yang sedang berjalan dan diikuti oleh seseorang dibelakanggnya"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Kakashi sensei"Jawab mereka serempak

"Kali ini kita kedatangan teman baru,perkenalkan diri anda Uzumaki-san"Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto agar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto desu! yuroshikou nigaisimash"Naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk.

"wah kawai...sugoi".Terdengar suara dari para murid wanita.

"Wah tampan-ya" Kata sakura, "Iya benar" Ino menimpalinya, "Apalagi dengan shikamaru berbeda sangat jauh" Sekarang giliran temari yang ikut menimpali perkataan mereka.

"Naruto baru pindah kemarin jadi dia belum mempunyai seragam sekolah kita, kuharap kalian semua berteman baik dengannya."

Terihat seorang yang duduk dideretan bangku belakang sedang tersenyum "naruto-kun"

"Shion-san"

"Ya-sensei"Shion berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Dia adalah ketua kelas jika kau memiliki pertanyaan, tanyakan saja padanya"

"Halo"Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Shion

"Senang bertemu denganmu"Shion membunggkuk terlalu keras sehingga kepalanya menatap meja dan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada dalam kelas tertawa.

Oke sekarang kau duduk disampingnya.

"Hai sensei"jawab naruto sambil menunduk.

Narutopun duduk dibelakang dekat cendela sambil memandangi pemamandangan yang ada di sedikit melirik kearahnya .

.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah rumah, gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk sambil memutar-mutar kursinya merasakan angin yang berhembus melalui cendela kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah album foto yang membuatnya kembali teringat memorinya di masa lalu.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat anak kecil yang berumur sekitar tuju tahun sedang berlari-lari sambil membawa boneka." "Hinata-hinata jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh".

" Kaa-san aku sangat senang dengan boneka yang kau belikan ini".

"00... baguslah jadi kaa-san tidak sia-sia membelikanmu boneka ini"

"ano tou-san, Minato Jii-san kemana, Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini"Hinata bertanya pada seorang yang sedang menyeruput teh dan membaca koran,orang itupun sedikit menoleh kearah gadis kecil di sampingnya."Dia pulang kemarin malam jadi dia tidak sempat memberitahumu,katanya dia akan membawa keluarganya datang ke sini".

"Jadi kushina oba-san ikut kesini"tanya gadis tersebut penuh harap"

"iya,dan satu lagi mereka akan membawa anak mereka".

"Anak,aku belum pernah dengar, kenapa mereka memiliki anak...? tanya gadis polos tersebut.

"ya tentu saja mereka menikah"

"Tapi bukannya kata Minato jii-san aku sudah dianggap anak mereka"

.

.

.

"Tadaima"Kata seseorang berambut pirang sambil datang memeluk gadis kecil yang langsung menyambutnya tersebut.

Minato jadi kau sudah pulang"Kata Hiasi sambil meningalkan tempat duduknya

"iya Hiasi-sama"jawab Minato sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Dan Kushina"Kata seorang wanita disamping hiasi.

"Iya, kami berencana akan pindah kesini"...Jawab Kushina sambil menunduk.

"Jii-san kenapa tidak bilang padaku kala jii-san akan pulang?"Tanya gadis kecil dipelukannya tersebut .

"Oh iya maaf hinata-sama, ji-san tadi malam lupa lagian Hinata-sama sudah tidur"

("-sama") pikir anak kecil dibelakang tubuh ibunya,sambil memegangi tubuh ibunya erat.

"Dan ini Naruto-ya" kata Hiasi sambil menunduk kearah anak kecil di belakang khusina tersebut.

"iya..." Anak kecil itu kelihatan malu-malu.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto langsung mendekatinya dan berkata "Kenapa kau mengambil ji-san dariku?"

"eh..." Naruto hanya mundur sedikit.

"Hinata kau tidak boleh begitu pada Naruto,Naruto ini anak Minato-ji san jadi kau tidak boleh begitu"Kata Hiasi meredakan ketegangan tersebut.

"Nande Minato-ji-san dan Kushina obaa-san hanya milikku kata Hinata sambil memegang erat mereka,Sementara Naruto hanya memandangi mereka sebentar.

"Ya itulah Minato karena kau terlalu sering memanjakannya ya beginilah jadinya"kata hiasi pada Minato.

"Hahaha maaf Hiasi-sama" Minato pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama aku akan tetap menjadi pamanmu yang terbaik".

"Janji" Hinata kemudian mengacungkan jari kecilny pada MInato

"Janji"Minato pun menyambut jari kecil itu dengan jarinya."hahhahahahhaaha"Dan kemudian mereka terihat tertawa bersama sehingga semua orang dalam ruangan itupun ikut tertawa.

"Sepertinya dia lebih sayang padamu dibanding padaku Minato"Hiasi terlihat sedikit cemburu

"aaa tidak"jawab Minato pada Hiasi dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Kalian kan belum berkenalan", Kata Khusina pada anaknya yang hanya berdiri dibelakangnya "Naruto cepat perkenalkan dirimu"

"Uzumaki Naruto desu" Kata Naruto membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hiasi serta keluarganya.

"Anakmu benar-benar sopan Minato kau mendidiknya dengan baik".

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang mendidiknya tapi jiraya-tousan aku kan jarang pulang kerumah karena tugasku disini."

"Oh ya kalau dipikir-pikir baru kali ini Naruto datang kesini, dan kenapa Jiraya dan tsunade tidak ikut padahal aku sudah lama tidak melihat yang biasanya terlihat dingin sikapnya berubah drastis jika bertemu dengan temannya atau lebih tepatnya Anak buahnya.

"Maaf Hiasi-sama kelihatannya kaa-an dan tou-san sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di desa, Anda kan tau tahu bahwa kaa-san adalah seorang dokter disana.

"Oh ya Sudahlah asal ada dari keluargamu ada yang bekerja disini sehingga tidak melanggar adat moyang kita".(Adat bahwa Keluarga Uzumaki adalah pelindung dari Klan Hyuga jadi dalam adat turun temurun bahwa Keluarga Uzumaki harus selalu melindungui Klan Hyuga atau sebagai pelayan keluarga Hyuga,karena dulu keluarga Uzumaki berhutang budi pada klan Hyuga dan setelah itu garis keturunan keluarga Uzumaki menjadi pelindung klan Hyuga sampai saat ini)

"Ya saya tahu itu ,sudah menjadi tugas keluarga saya untuk melindungi Keluarga Hyuga"

Naruto sedikit memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang merengek minta sesuatu pada ayahnya tanpa disadari mukanya sedikit memerah ("mungkin ini wanita yang diceritakan tou-san")

Sudah seminggu sejak pindahnya naruto ke mansion hyuga dan terlihat mereka berdua semakin akrab.

"Naru? naru? ayo keluar...dimana kau? ayo... ini bukan petak umpet "Terlihat Hinata yang sedang berlari-lari membawa boneka rubahnya sambil mencari Naruto.

"HAAA..."Naruto pun mengagetkannya dari balik tirai tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kyaaa...Hinata yang kaget pun segera mundur kebelakang tanpa disengaja dia menjatuhkan sebuah guci diatas tempatnya tersebut'

"Oh tidak" Narutopun dengan sigap menangkap guci tersebut sehingga tidak sampai jatuh mengenai kepala Hinata"Hampir saja"Naruto sedikit menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh kebawah.

Hinata yang menunduk perlahan-lahan membuka matanya melihat keatas dan seketika itu ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto

Mereka terpaku dan seketika itu wajah Maruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata secara perlahan sambil terpejam sama halnya dengan Hinata ,Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnyanya pada bibir mungil Hinata dan menciumnya secara perlahan namun sangat lembut,

Naru-aaaahhhh.,,,,,,,!

'Prang' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah barang yang pecah Narutopun membalikan wajahnya dan ternyata itu ibunya yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Bentak Kushina pada anaknya,serta datang sambil menyeretnya.

"Ampun kaa-sa, aku tidak sengaja" Tidak memperdulikan rintihan anaknya Kushina menyeret Naruto keluar.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya membelakkan matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya...

._

sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi renggang Naruto hanya mengatakan sesuatu atau hal-hal yang perlu saja jika bertemu dengan Hinata dan saat itu Naruto bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, dan hanya akan menjaga Hinata sebagai tuannya, Hinata yang menyadari perubahan sikap Narutopun, berkata pada Naruto "Kenapa Naruto-kun kau menjadi berubah..."

"em... tidak Hinata-sama,aku tidak berubah aku kan hanya pelayanmu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum membelakangi hinata

"jadi begitu."Sejak saat itu ia tidak memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel kun lagi dan sikapnya yang berubah dingin pada Naruto.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata memutar-mutar kursinya saat mengingat kejadian yang dulu dan Naruto penah ia alami sambil memejamkan matanya yang tak terasa ada cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan iapun menutup kembai album foto tersebut

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka "Aku tadi bertemu teman-teman yang menyenangkan"Naruto terlihat sedang memulai pembicaraan mereka

Yang pertama adalah Sasuke dia adalah keturunan keluarga uchiha dan cowok yang terkeren disekolah tapi sayang sikapnya agak sedikit cuek,dan shikamaru dia orang yang pintar tapi sayang dia pemalas,sai, sai itu orangnnya kulitnya agak sedikit pucat serta dia sangat pintar menggambar,Sakura dia adalah ketua kelasku walaupun sikapnya agak kasar tapi dia baik,serta Shion,Shion dulu adalah temanku ketika aku tinggal kesini anaknya ceria,dia adalah gadis penjaga kuil ...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,terlihat Naruto sedang memperkenalkan temannya satu per satu.

Tapi Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati minuman dalam gelasnya ,tanpa memperhatikan perkataan Naruto.

"Dan yang terakhir dia adalah Sora,kelihatannya dia sangat baik dan sepertinya dia keturunan gadis kaya,kami sempat bertatap dan itu membuatku hangat.

'Jreg' Hinata menaruh gelasnya kasar"dingin terlalu banyak gula,aku ingin tidur"Hinata pun meninggalkanya dan pergi menuju kamar.

"Ano Hinata-sama mari kita coba tinggal disini,hanya saja kita berdua sekarang"kata naruto sambil menunduk tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

Hinata berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya "aku tidak tau banyak"

**TBC...,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Akhirnya selesai chapter 1 butuh waktu seharian cuma ngetik Fic ini,setelah sekian lama berhenti menjadi author akhirnya sekarang balik lagi...,,,,eh kok jadi curhat

Oke tapi sekarang HALOO DUNIA AKU DATANG..,,,,,,,

review please

_**ANDARAZU KAZEKHISI**_


End file.
